


Cleaning Duty

by Librartist



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm just doing a lot of my ocs, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, OCs - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Twisted Wonderland, a lot of OCs - Freeform, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librartist/pseuds/Librartist
Summary: Standing in the middle of nowhere by a field of cows and a convenience store, they wait. Though, what is it they wait for? It is unknown. It begins to storm and a strange carriage arrives, taking them to a different world.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Reader, Everyone/Original Character(s), Just putting random ones at this point tbh, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Cows, Storms, and Flaming Cats

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my attempt at NaNoWriMo and this is what I've written on the first day. I'm also trying out some Twisted Wonderland, though, it's somewhat an AU. I wonder if anyone will be able to properly guess it before the reveal? Either way, I hop you all enjoy!

Clouds blotted out the moon and stars, leaving it so the streets were only lit by the stray car passing on the one convenience store a few meters away from the lone person standing outside. They were leaning against a fence, looking out over a large field that had multiple cows sleeping under trees and by hay bales.

They wore a grey baggy t-shirt that was clearly worn, the color mostly faded, and if it ever had words on it, it was near impossible to read what they once said. They also had on a pair of jeans that were equally washed out as their shirt, the knees practically completely ripped out, showing raw knees underneath with hints of dark purple bruises as well.

Sighing audibly, they kick off the fence, spinning around and sitting in the grass, their back pressing against a fence post as they glanced at their grey-green backpack. It was half filled based on how the roof of the backpack caved in ever so slightly. They hit the back of their head against the fence post, face twisting in slight pain before settling. Short black hair lay over their eyes as they stared up at the cloudy skies.

Frowning, they just close their eyes. If they couldn’t at least see the stars, then what was the point of being out there in the first place? They sit there like that for two, five, eleven, twenty minutes, no longer paying any attention to what was around them.

Their head nodded slightly, as though they were about to fall asleep, before suddenly there was a bright flash of light before thunder roared across the skies, the sky beginning to pour down rain.

The person made a small choking sound of shock, scrambling to their feet and shoving their backpack under their shirt which was already starting to be soaked through by the pounding rain. Their hair stuck to their face as they ran towards the convenience store, mud already staining the bottoms of their jeans and the water seeping through their shoes, turning their socks soggy. They stop under a small overhanging that hung over the front of the convenience store. Panting slightly, they stare out at the rain with a scowl.

“Fucking rain…” they mutter to themselves under their breath, their brows furrowing and their face twisting into a small scowl. They take a seat on the concrete, pulling their knees to their chest and crossing their arms over the top. The white light of the convenience store shined on them from through the windows, flickering every once in a while but mostly just staying constant. They would just have to wait for the rain to pass, they supposed.

The rain just kept pouring and after a couple of minutes, they were shivering like a leaf. They sigh, burying their face in their knees, why were they even out here? Why did they leave? Why were they so stupid to be stuck in the rain like this…?

Standing, they look out from under the overhang, it really didn’t look like the rain would let up anytime soon and they had a long way to walk to get back home. Sighing, they step back into the rain, beginning to walk down the dark highway, sticking to the side of the road and hoping that a car doesn’t crash into them. Their clothes were already soaked through so it didn’t matter if they were in the rain, they wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up getting sick due to all of this. They hoped they wouldn’t get sick, perhaps their immune system would pull through and they would be alright? They hoped that was the case.

Their legs were heavy with each step, mud dragging their feet down, at one point, their sneaker got so stuck in the mud that they had to rip their shoe out of it and continue with just their sock. They seemed as though they had settled into this fate, deciding that at least they were making progress.

A loud clopping of hooves could be heard over the pounding rain as a bright light shone on the person, who’s grey eyes widened in shock as they processed what they were seeing.

A black horse with dark feathered decorations on its head, it’s mane white against it’s dark fur and it was pulling a large carriage with glass walls, a coffin inside. The carriage seemed old and expertly crafted, gold rims and lanterns with green flames that were somehow unaffected by the rain. Actually, the entire carriage seemed unaffected. Furthermore, there was no driver and it was heading straight for them, the horse staring them down with beady black eyes and galloping, dragging the carriage behind it with ease.

They did not have time to process why a carriage was barreling towards them at full speed, they barely even had time to jump out of the way of the carriage. They scrambled through the mud, sprinting down the streets and through the rain, frantically glancing back, rain getting in their eyes but they didn’t care.

The horse had seemed to start turning around, and at the speed it was going, it was a wonder that the carriage didn’t just tip over. Actually how didn’t it tip over? No normal carriage, with glass walls for that matter, would be able to handle this! They turned back around, focusing on running. Was this how they would die? Being trampled by a magical carriage?

Well, that seemed to be the case as they were trampled, but, there was no pain, no blood, no body. In the morning, once the rain had cleared, there was no sign that any of that had ever happened, all evidence had completely disappeared.

Slowly, they awakened to the familiar sound of someone attempting to force a door open, like the knob wiggling as a person attempted to rip the door off its hinges. However, they weren’t where they would have expected. They could feel a soft, plush material surrounding them, almost like bedding. However, the area was extremely cramped and pitch black as if they were deep in a cave. They pressed their hands against what they assumed was the door, except it very clearly was not a door.

They froze, eyes widening in horror as they realized they were in a coffin. The last thing they remembered was being by a convenience store, stuck in the rain! What happened that ended with them in a coffin!?

“Someone, help! Please!” they cried out, hitting against the lid, but it didn’t seem like anyone outside could hear them.

They heard an annoying voice from outside, muffled but they could understand it. It was clearly very high pitched and somewhat nasally and very loud, “Grrr! This lid is too heavy! It’s time for my… secret move!” there was a small pause before the voice shouted, “Guwaahuhh~ There!”

Suddenly, the coffin got extremely hot very quickly, blue shining through the edges of the entrance, they felt like they were getting cooked alive, “W-what?? Fire?!” they banged against the lid again, trying to knock it loose, absolutely terrified. First they were in a coffin, and now they were getting cooked?!

The lid burst off and they laid trembling and frozen in what they could now confirm was a coffin. Standing over them was a terrifying looking cat with purely circular eyes and blue flames as ear tufts and looking extremely proud of itself. Though the strange cat was looking at a coffin that was beside theirs which also had its lid blown off.

“Ok, ok, gotta get… whaaaaaa???” the cat exclaimed, leaving them frozen in shock as they realized this strange cat was also the one who had been speaking before, “Why are you up!?” he screeches into the other coffin. 

“A talking cat???” came a frightened voice from the coffin before a young girl with beautiful pale skin and long wavy blonde hair and rich brown eyes sprang out of the coffin wearing strange long black robes with golden accents and a deep and rich purple on the inside of the robes. Though, they realize that they are wearing the same robes.

“Just who are you calling a raccoon?” the cat sneers at the beautiful girl, “I am the Great Grim!” he then exclaims proudly. Though, he quickly turns back to sneering, “Now gimme those clothes or otherwise I’ll roast ya!”

They scrambled out of their own coffin, glancing around and processing the fact that they were absolutely surrounded by hundreds of coffins, blanching, they can’t help but say, “What the fuck is going on?!”

The girl finally noticed them and with a pleading voice said, “Please! Help me!!”

They freeze before noticing their worn green backpack was in the coffin. Snatching it up, they shout, “Run!” as they pull out a cyan bottle of pepper spray, hitting the cat right in the eye.

It screams as they run to the girl, grabbing her by the hand and dragging them both towards the exit. They sprint through long carpeted hallways, duck through what looked to be a classroom of sorts, then they see a strange walking area with an apple tree and a well, before ending up in what looked to be a library with lanterns along the walls glowing with green flames.

They stumble to a stop, their hands landing on their knees as they pant heavily, trying to catch their breath, before turning towards the girl, who seemed to be even worse for wear.

“A-are you… hah... ok…?” they ask, stuttering slightly and panting as they manage to stand up straight. They hoped that they had run far enough.

“I… I think I’m fine…” she sighs, standing up straight, brushing her long wavy hair out of her face, her eyes shining slightly, her eyebrows pushed up in concern, hardly even wrinkling her perfect skin, “What about you, are you ok?”

They blush slightly, averting their eyes and nodding slowly, “Y-yeah… I’m fine. Do you… do you have any idea where we are?” they question, hesitantly glancing back at her.

She shakes her head, looking around the library, chewing on her lip ever so slightly in what they could only assume was anxiety, “I have no idea, I don’t even really remember how I got here, I just woke up in a coffin feeling like I was roasted alive!”

“S-same…” they admit before silence falls over them. They fiddle with the sleeves of their robes, shifting back and forth, glancing at all the windows and doors, stressed about whether or not the monster cat had followed them.

“What’s your name?” the girl questioned, breaking the silence as she leaned forward slightly, her hair falling over her shoulders, was she wearing makeup? There was no way her skin could be that perfect otherwise.

“O-oh! I, I’m, uh, I’m…” they pause, considering how to respond for a moment, “I’m Dakota… what about you?”

“Oh! That’s a very nice name, I’m Brittney,” she smiles brightly, it almost looked like there were stars around her. She held out her hand for them to shake. Dakota pauses for a small moment before beginning to lift their hand.

The door slammed open with a burst of blue flames with an evil cackle, “Did you really think you could get away from my nose! Dumb humans!” the cat sneers, it’s snout twisting in what Dakota could only describe as a smirk, “Now, you don’t want to get roasted, ya better hand over-” he was cut off by a whip coming out of nowhere and binding him.

“Buwahh??? Ow!!” he cries out, writhing, “What’s with this cord??”

A man with a crow-like mask and glowing gold eyes stepped out, his hair slightly wavy and black, hidden beneath a dark top hat with a royal blue ribbon, a gorgeous pin, and a crows feather. He had a long coat with a gorgeous gold lined collar and many crow feathers, underneath he wore a white dress shirt, black tie, gorgeous vest, and black dress pants. He had black gloves and wore strange golden and talon-like rings on each of his fingers, one hand holding the opposite end of the rope and the other holding a cane that looked almost like a key.

“This is no mere cord, it is a lash of love!” the man spoke, his tone clipped and flamboyant, seeming to glare at the cat before finally noticing Dakota and Brittney, “Ah! Found you at last. Are you two of the new students?” his tone brightened before quickly turning to scolding, “But you shouldn’t do things like this! Leaving the Gate on your own! And not only that, one of you have yet to tame your familiar, which has broken a number of school rules!” He seemed to pointedly stare at Dakota.

“I’m not their freakin’ familiar!”

“It’s not my familiar!”

Dakota and the cat stared at each other, having said pretty much the same thing at once, before quickly turning back towards the man. The cat’s expression was twisted in rage and annoyance while Dakota’s was much more desperate.

“Sure, sure,” he waved his hand dismissively, clearly not believing either of them, “The rebellious ones always say that. Just quiet down for a moment,” he twists the whip and suddenly it seems to move on it’s own, gagging the cat.

He turns back towards Dakota and Brittney, “My goodness, it’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate, much less two! Uuugh, how impatient can you be?” he pauses for a small moment, but not long enough for either of them to speak as he continues, “The entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors.”

Dakota and turned to Brittney, stressed and terrified. They didn’t know what was going on, why all of this was happening, who that man was… they didn’t know if they could handle this. They almost wished they were back home, though, they also might prefer whatever this was.


	2. Questions and Getting Ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this is! I honestly just full on didn't write for the last few days so I am VERY behind. I'm going to attempt to be getting 9000+ words written today, but we'll see how that goes!

Dakota was falling a few feet behind Brittney and the strange man, watching them. Brittney was certainly quite a bit more confident, staring up at the strange man. It almost looked like ideas and plans were being built behind her eyes as she began to question him.

“The entrance ceremony? Gate? What are those things?” She smiled up at him, her deep brown eyes seeming to sparkle up at him, like finding gold buried in the dirt.

The man meanwhile seemed to be somewhat annoyed as if the answer to such questions were quite obvious, “It’s the room you woke up in with all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to attend here.” He then pauses for a moment before sighing, glaring down at the both of them, grumbling, “Normally, students wake up only after the doors are opened with a special key…”

“So those coffins were actually doors…” Dakota mumbles to themself, thinking. That didn’t sound right to them. They didn’t remember entering a coffin, why would they enter a coffin?

“The fire must have blown off the lid!” she exclaims, more gold appearing in her eyes as she grins as if she just solved a difficult problem. But, it was kind of obvious to Dakota that the fire had been the thing to let them go, but they supposed explaining that to Crowley could be important…

“So in the end… the culprit appears to be this familiar,” he said with distaste, waving the whip back and forth so that the strange cat swung. Said cat looked very angry at this, glaring up at him. The man then turns towards Dakota, scowling, “If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it.”

Dakota’s eyes widened and their mouth hung open slightly as they frantically shook their head, stuttering, “W-wwhat? Nn-no! I-i don’t…!”

The man quickly moved on, clearly not listening to Dakota, seeming cheery again, “Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let’s get a move on,” he jerks his head for them to follow, quickening his steps. His legs were already so long and Brittney was full on speed walking. Dakota just realized that she was taller than them as they were nearly jogging to keep up with the both of them.

Brittney continued to watch the man before finally asking, “So hold on a second, who are you? And where are we? Both Dakota and I are quite confused, right Dakota?” she glances back at them, smiling, before refocusing on the man. 

“What’s this…? Are you still dazed?” glowing yellow looked down at the both of them from behind the mask, seeming to shrink in his surprise before becoming more serious, “Well, it is fine, it happens often enough…” he then grins to himself, pressing his hand against his chest, “I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious.”

Dakota looked to Brittney, brows furrowed, did… did he really just call himself gracious? That was kind of narcissistic, wasn’t it? However, she never looked back at them, too busy smiling up at Crowley. Dakota sighed, she must be very excited to be here… did she have a bad home life? Dakota couldn’t help but wonder that, but she looked so… bright. It was hard to believe someone like her would have a poor life at home, perhaps she was just a very positive person. 

The man interrupted Dakota’s thoughts as he began his explanation, clearing his throat before gesturing around them, “This is ‘Night Raven College’. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland,” he then gestures to himself, smiling with pride, “And I’m the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”

“Magician?” Brittney pressed, her excitement seeming to grow. Dakota was also intrigued by this, watching Crowley. Does that mean that Dakota and Brittney had magic? But… Dakota didn’t feel all that magical. They were confused.

“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world,” he pauses before adding, “An Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well.”

Dakota’s eyes widened, an… Ebony Carriage? Yes… they… they remembered an Ebony Carriage. It had been storming… but, what else? They couldn’t remember anything clearly, it was all blurry remnants that didn’t fit together in any clear puzzle. But, they did know that they got a strange sense of foreboding. 

“All I remember is walking through a dark forest…” Brittney murmurs, seeming to also be having difficulty placing her memories as a hand went to her chin, holding it tightly as she stared towards the ground, keeping pace with Crowley. 

He hums, nodding, “The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long age that carriages are used to welcome people on special days,” he explains further. His free hand, the one not holding his cane, was constantly moving as he talked, gesturing and extenuating his words. He was very expressive, it seemed.

But what he said… it did seem to make sense, “So… the carriages just brought us here on their own…?” they questioned. Though they supposed they were too quiet as Brittney quickly spoke over him.

“The market? From where?” she was so curious about this world, or, at least that’s what Dakota could tell. They supposed she didn’t care too much about how she was brought here and more about what here even was.

The cat writhed in the whip again, trying to speak around the gag, the blue flames on his ears seeming to grow and his pupils were perfect slits in his rage. Though, Crowley hardly seemed to care as he gripped the whip tighter, frowning down at the cat, “Come. Let’s go to the entrance ceremony.” Brittney seemed disappointed or maybe annoyed at the fact that Crowley didn’t answer her question. She crossed her arms, moodily looking away from him. That was… quite the personality change.

Either way, Dakota did their best to keep up with the two. They felt so… small… and how they were so often ignored except to blame things on… they sighed. This was better than before, though. And perhaps… things would get better?


	3. Introductions and Butts on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good! I'm getting quite a bit of work out pretty quickly right now, so you're probably going to be getting multiple chapters today! Hooray!!

Crowley led them into a large room, coffins were floating around the edges of the room and in the center was a large fountain of sorts with a strange green liquid instead of water. Though, it certainly moved like water. Above it floated a huge and intricately designed mirror, a face inside of it, looking oddly like the…

“The mirror from Snow White,” Brittney whispers, eyes widening as she looks to Dakota, it seemed that her excitement was only growing and Dakota’s anxiety grew. But, their expression remained neutral as they nodded, now looking properly around the room and seeing a large crowd of people, all wearing the exact same robes that Brittney and them were wearing. All the people seemed to be separated into seven different groups, each with one person at the head. 

One of those people, a small looking boy that was somehow shorter than Dakota, spoke with a princely and elegant voice, “Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?” he turned back towards the group behind him, his voice projecting as to ensure everyone in the group could hear him, “Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it’s off with your head.”

Brittney seemed to look extremely excited, looking around and whispering to Dakota, “Wow~, is this supposed to be an all boys school…?” she clearly looked giddy, eyes sparkling. “Does that mean we will both be the only girls?” Brittney giggled.

Dakota immediately tensed at being misgendered like that, quickly shaking their head, “U-um, I’m not a girl…” but, they paused when they saw she clearly wasn’t paying attention to them anymore and was instead focusing on another person in the crowd. Did he have… lion ears sticking out of his head? Well, they supposed if they had talking cats they might have cat people.

“... Uuggghhhhh, this stuffy ceremony is finally over,” he grumbled before turning towards the crowd behind him, lazily gesturing for them to follow him, “We’re going back to the dorm. Savanaclaw, follow me.” He looked ready to fall asleep… 

A boy with silver hair and a very confident air about him looked to his crowd, smiling brightly as he rests a hand against his chest, “To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest. As the dorm leader of Octavinelle, I will support you to the best of my ability,” he bows his head to them, almost humbly. But Dakota couldn’t be sure if that was actually the case.  
And then an absolutely gorgeous man spoke, he had blonde hair while the tips were purple, his makeup was absolutely perfect and his voice smooth, “By the way... “ he hums, gazing around the room, “Where did the dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…” his face was twisted into slight annoyance but it seemed like he was careful not to allow his face to wrinkle with his emotions. 

A tablet which somehow was floating in front of a group of students left Dakota in stunned silence as it spoke, the screen lighting up with the deep and tired voice coming out, “Abandoning his post…” it muttered. 

“Did he get a stomach ache or something?” questioned another small boy, his skin a dark tan and his hair a shocking white. His arms were resting behind his head as he curiously looked towards the tablet and beautiful man.

Crowley scowls, marching towards the center of the room, his shoes clicking against the floor, drawing attention to himself as he exclaimed, “Not at all!”

The first boy they noticed, Dakota could now see a hint of red hair under the boys hood, spoke, “Ah… he’s here.” He seemed so… unimpressed.

Crowley gasped, pressing a hand to his chest as he turned towards the red headed boy before casting his gaze towards the rest of the students, seemingly extremely offended, “I cannot believe you all! We were missing two students and so I went to find them,” his mouth twists into a pout before he turns around, gesturing for Dakota and Brittney to step forward, “You are the only ones yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over this cat,” he holds up the whip and the bound cat, “Now, step in front of the Dark Mirror.”

Brittney was the first to step forward, a confident bounce in her step as she stopped in front of the mirror, smiling at it. Dakota didn’t follow too far behind, staying somewhat close but looking at the mirror from behind the girl. They were certainly nowhere near as confident as she was, and since she seemed so eager, well, of course they’d let her stand wherever she wished. 

“State thy names,” the mirror’s voice rumbled and could be heard all throughout the room.

Brittney, of course, spoke first, her voice loud and confident, “I am Brittney Marie Johnson,” she smiled before glancing back at Dakota.

“And I’m Dakota Evans…” they trailed off, averting their eyes. They felt so small next to Brittney. Well, they were literally smaller than her by about an inch or so, but, still… her personality was just so much bigger than their own it seemed.

“The shape of they soul is….” the mirror was silent for a good long while, staring down at the two of them with dark and empty eyes. Brittney started tapping her foot, clearly impatient. She wanted her answers. “I do not know.”

“What??” Brittney practically hissed, her brown eyes widening in shock, though, Crowley’s words easily drowned hers out.

“Come again?” he questioned, leaning his head towards the mirror as if he must have heard the mirror wrong.

“I sense not a spark of magic from these two… the color, the shape, all are nothing. Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory,” the mirror finishes it’s statement. It sounded as though it was very much done with this conversation as murmurs could be heard from the crowd of students surrounding them. Dakota felt like shrinking, their shoulders rising towards their ears as they did their best to fill less space. Though… they glanced towards Brittney. Her face was twisted into a scowl before she pouted, crossing her arms defensively as she glanced at the murmuring crowd. 

Meanwhile, Crowley looked to be absolutely flabbergasted, his grip loosening on the whip as he stared at the unresponding mirror, “An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic! In 100 years, there has not once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world…” he trailed off, looking down towards the ground as he processed this information.

Grim writhed in the whip, managing to pull his mouth out of the gag due to Crowley loosening his grip, shouting, “Then let me take their place!” the cat smirked widely, eyes wide as he stared at Crowley. 

“Stay right there, cat!” Crowley hissed, easily aggravated in his state of shock and confusion. His grip started to tighten on his whip as the cat continued.

“Unlike those dumb humans,” he sneers at Brittney and Dakota, “I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!” Crowley didn’t respond quick enough for Grim’s tastes as he continued, his voice tainted with anger, “If you need proof, I’ll show you right now!” The flames in his ears began to grow, blue flames spreading.

The red-headed boy from before’s eyes widened as he shouted, “Everyone, get down!” he ducked. Dakota quickly dropped to the ground, dragging Brittney down with them, not wanting her to get burned as the flame shouts out around the cat, breaking it free from the whip. The room catches aflame, students running around in a panic, some on fire.

“Whaaaah?!” the tanned skinned boy with white hair cried out, “Hooottttt! My butt’s on fire!” he exclaimed, trying to hit at his flaming robes in a panic. 

“At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that cat!” Crowley shouts, pointing towards Grim, who was now running around freely, flames spreading out from wherever his paws touched as he laughed almost maniacally.

Dakota was frozen in shock and panic, unsure what to do as they watched Brittney scramble to her feet, running away as well as she screamed, leaving Dakota behind. They froze for a moment before following suit, jumping to their feet and running away from the flames that began to swallow the floors. 

Though, their eyes were drawn towards the lion man from before who seemed to be completely unbothered by all of this, his tail flicking in annoyance, “Che! Suck-ups,” he grumbles, turning his head away from Crowley. 

The gorgeous man from before with hair tipped with purple also seemed to be extremely calm, glancing over at the angry lion man, “Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?” he says with an almost mocking tone, looking down at him.

“Why me? Do it yourself,” his ears flicked as he scowls at the gorgeous man, tail flicking once more, clearly not falling for the prodding, though, annoyed by it.

The many with silver hair stepped forwards, smiling and pressing a hand to his chest as he bowed his head slightly towards Crowley, “Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me. I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.” Dakota was so confused, how could all of them act so calmly while fire was slowly spreading across the entire room!?

“That’s Azul for you. Always trying to earn himself points,” the deep voice came from the tablet as it floated away from the flames. Dakota had forgotten about the tablet…

“Ummm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?” the white haired boy shouted, behaving like a normal person as he kept attempting to put out the fire on his ass. Though, no one else seemed to be helping him so Dakota finally rushed forward, panicking slightly.

“U-umm! I’ll see if I can help!” they say, frantically looking around before just attempting to pull the outer robe off of the boy. The boy, realizing what Dakota was doing, quickly followed suit, ripping the outer robe off and they threw it away from them. 

“Are you all even listening!?” Crowley exclaimed, stamping his foot as he glanced around at the flames, attempting to put some of them out.

The lion man groaned, rolling his eyes, “If it’s just catching some stupid cat, can’t you do it yourself, Teach?” he questioned, staring boredly at Crowley. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a cat!!” Grim roared, the flames growing with his rage, his tail whipping behind him, “I am The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician is me!” 

“It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?” the silver haired man, who Dakota was pretty sure was called Azul, asked the small redheaded boy. Azul pushed his glasses further up his nose as he focused in on Grim, his eyes narrowing. 

The red-headed boy, now known as Riddle, stepped forward, pulling out what looked to be a pen with a red gem on the end, “I can’t overlook those who breaks rules. Let’s hurry and get it,” he states, pointing the end of the pen towards the cat.

Dakota had absolutely no idea what a fancy pen would do against a monstrous flaming cat, but he was quickly corrected as he watched water seem to appear out of thin air, putting out the flames around them and whipping out towards the cat. Grim leaped and jumped, dodging their attacks and using his flames to attempt to turn all the water to steam.

Though, Grim was shocked as Azul flicked his hand and a flaming coffin fell towards Grim, ready to crush the small cat. Crying out, the cat leaped out of the way and directly into Riddle’s aim as Riddle shouted.

“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” he exclaimed as a heart-shaped collar appeared around Grim’s neck, half of it black and half of it red. 

“Nygah!” Grim writhed, the flames dying down as he clawed at the collar, “The heck is this?!”

“Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: ‘One shall never bring a cat into a festival.’ You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once,” Riddle states smoothly, putting his strange pen away as he stares down at the cat, raising a delicate brow with a neutral expression.

“I’m not a cat!!” Grim whines, hissing at Riddle before turning his attention back towards the collar, “I’ll burn this collar right up and-,” he attempted to summon his flamed and Dakota ducked back again. Kalim also backed up with Dakota, not wanting his butt to be caught on fire again. But… nothing happened…?

“E-eh??? I can’t use my fire!” he exclaims in shock, his eyes widening before he looks back up at Riddle.

Riddle crosses his arms, staring down at Grim with cold grey eyes, “Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove that collar,” he smirks in an almost cruel matter, speaking with a mocking tone, “Just like an ordinary cat.”

Grim’s expression fell, his ears drooping before he attempted to bring his rage back, “Wh-what…? I… I am not some pet!”

“Don’t worry, I’d never keep a pet like you,” Riddle sneers somewhat, glaring at the cat before waving his hand dismissively, “I’ll take it off anyway when you get thrown out.”

“Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle. I want it... No, I wouldn't ever want that cast on me,” Azul murmurs to himself, though, Dakota wasn’t sure if he actually heard that right. He shook his head, attempting to look around for Brittney, she had run off during all of the chaos…

Crowley turned towards Dakota, pointing at them aggressively as he marched towards them, mouth twisted in anger as he spoke, “You must do something about this! It is your familiar! Learn to properly discip-” he paused as realization finally hit him, “Eh…? It’s not yours?” Crowley seemed to be absolutely stunned as he finally processed something so simple, and Dakota sighed in relief. They didn’t want to be blamed for all of this…

“I told you that many times before and you never believed me, I had never even seen that cat before…” They repeat, looking up at Crowley, who at this point was left stammering. 

“Y-you did…?” he pauses before clearing his throat, coughing awkwardly, deciding to just quickly move off and pretend that he had never blindly accused Dakota of anything, “Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into a stew. For I am gracious,” he smiled, though, Dakota frowned. Crowley was hardly gracious…

Crowley paused before coughing, looking towards the students, “Someone help, please,” he mutters, not wanting to deal with it himself. 

Grim cries out, struggling as he was dragged towards the door by two students, “Gyaaa! Let me go! I’m going to… going to,” he looked so broken and sad, it made Dakota pity the poor cat… “Become the greatest magician!” the door slammed in Grim’s face, shutting him out. 

Dakota frowned slightly before sighing, looking around for Brittney. Hopefully she was ok… and they found her talking to one of the students, hugging onto his arm and clearly still very frightened. Though, seeing Dakota, she quickly let go of the boy and ran up to them.

“Dakota! Oh, thank god that the wretched cat is gone now! It scared me so much!” she teared up, hugging Dakota close. Dakota wheezed at how tight the hug was, trying to pull themselves away.

“I kinda feel bad for him… he had looked so desperate, hadn’t he…?” Dakota pointed out, brows furrowed upwards slightly.

“Well… I suppose…” Brittney trails off, frowning slightly before shrugging, “But it hardly matters now, right?” she smiled.

Dakota sighed, nodding as he pulled away, “I suppose…” they murmur, glancing away from Brittney, tugging themselves out of her arms. They weren’t comfortable with hugs like that just yet, especially since… nevermind.


	4. Isekai and Self Made Protagonists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I completely and utterly failed at writing 9000 words yesterday. However, I did write about 5000! And if I write 7000 today, I will definitely be all caught up! Currently finished about 1500 words so far, hopefully you all enjoy the chapter!

Crowley claps his hands, attempting to bring order back from the chaos of what had just happened, grinning and pretending that half the room wasn’t burned to a crisp, “We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories,” he makes a gesture with his hands, signalling for the students to start filing out before pausing, confused. “... Hm? Now that I think about it, I don't see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all…” he rubs a hand against his chin, staring at a group of students, frowning slightly.

The lion man sighed, crossing his arms and his tail whipping, “That’s no different from usual, is it?”

The white haired boy with tanned skin perked up from beside Dakota, “What?! Did no one tell him about the ceremony?” his brows were furrowed upwards in concern as he leaned forward.

“If you’re going to complain, then you should’ve done it yourself,” the gorgeous man states, staring down at the boy beside Dakota. Dakota freezed up, tensing as they stared up at the man, they hoped he didn’t glare at them like that…

“Hmmm,” the boy hums, resting his hands behind his head as he frowns, “But I don’t really know anything about that guy,” he pouts up at Vil, brows slightly furrowed. Behind them, Dakota could hear a trio of students talking. They tilted their head slightly, wanting to better hear whatever they were whispering amongst themselves. 

“By Draconia… do they mean ‘that’ Malleus Draconia?”

“Is he seriously attending this school?”

“Scary…”

A small girly-looking boy with choppy black and pink hair and a shockingly deep and smooth voice, “I was correct. I thought he might come but Malleus really didn't. It seems the invitation "never arrived" again,” he smirks ever so slightly towards the end… Dakota suspects that whoever he was might have something to do with this Malleus guy not showing up.

“My deepest apologies. I promise, we didn’t intend to exclude you,” Azul spoke smoothly, bowing his head ever so slightly in apology, smiling.

“His aura makes it hard to approach him…” Riddle mutters to himself, shifting his weight. Dakota supposed that whoever this was must be quite strong…

“It’s fine,” the choppy haired boy hums before turning and calling to a group of students, “Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me!” he pauses for a moment before mumbling to himself, “... I hope this doesn’t upset him…”

Slowly, all of the students begin to all file out, leaving only Dakota, Brittney, and Crowley behind. The white haired boy waved goodbye at Dakota, grinning at him. Somewhat awkwardly, Dakota waved back at the boy before turning towards Crowley.

Crowley fidgets slightly with his black gloves, tugging them partially off and then back on before finally speaking, “Then… Dakota, Brittney…” he nods to the both of them, “I’m terribly sorry to say this but… we must ask you to leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here. There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came. Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind…” he explains, gesturing towards the Gate. Brittney was in stunned silence, she very clearly didn’t want to leave just yet.

This time Dakota stepped forward first, imagining the rainy road they had been walking down, the endless fields and cows to their right. The mud claiming their shoes as they walked home…

“Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong!” Crowley exclaimed, somewhat flamboyantly. Dakota expected something to happen, a breeze of air, sudden sparkles, anything really, and then they would be home. But… nothing happened and the mirror was silent.

“Once more, then…” Crowley grumbles before once again speaking, “Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this-”

The mirror cuts him off, “It is nowhere…”

“Eh?” Crowley was once again shook.

“The place they belong is nowhere in this world... It does not exist,” the mirror states quite simply, boring it’s empty black eyes into the principal.

Crowley drags Dakota out of the Gate, instead pushing Brittney into it, “What about her?” he questions somewhat frantically, staring at the mirror.

“It is nowhere.”

“What did you say? That is unbelievable! Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today! First two non magical students were brought here, and they happen to both be girls! Night Raven College is an all boys school! And now you claim they are from nowhere?” Crowley sighs, hand reaching up and pushing his fingers into the top of his mask, attempting to massage his forehead.

“I’m not a…” Dakota tried to speak but was once again interrupted and talked over. 

“This is the first time it's ever happened since I became Headmaster, what should be… Where exactly did you come from?” he questions the both of them, staring down at them curiously, his frustration slowly leaving.

“I’m from San Francisco, California,” Brittney answers, and though she said it with confidence, Dakota noticed how her shoulders seemed to sag. They guessed that she really didn’t want to go back home…? Maybe it was bad… they shouldn’t have just assumed she was an optimistic person. 

“I’m from Port Lavaca in Texas…” Dakota answers, though, trails off towards the end. They know that they weren’t overeager to go home either, though, they also knew that whatever this place was, it wasn’t for them. They were a normal person, no magic, no nothing. And honestly they doubted that this was even their world. 

But… Crowley frowned, holding his chin and head angled away from them, “I’ve never… heard of those places,” he mumbles before refocusing on the two of them, “I have a general grasp of where all the students came from but I've never even heard that name before… come, let us go do some research in the library.” Crowley turns, his cloak flaring out slightly due to his turn, his shoes clicking as he walked and gesturing for them to follow.

They all walked back the way they came, Crowley staying a couple paces ahead of them both. Brittney walked beside Dakota, oddly silent. Dakota glances at her, frowning slightly, they were concerned. For everything else, Brittney had been very open and questioning everything, clearly extremely excited.

“So, umm, Brittn-” they started before she suddenly spoke, looking directly at them.

“Dakota, we were pretty much isekai-ed here, right? Like, like in anime?” she whispers, not wanting Crowley to hear her, “And we both know that even if we look through the libraries, Crowley won’t find anything about where we live, right?”

Dakota pauses before slowly nodding, they hadn’t been thinking about that at all… “I suppose, yeah, I guess this is kind of like an isekai…”

Brittney grinned, her sparkle coming back to her as she does a little giddy dance as she walks, “That means I have to get some sort of special powers or something, since it’s an isekai and all! The protagonist always gets cool powers, so, even if we don’t have the normal magic from this world, I’m sure that I’ll still get something cool, right, right?” Oh. Now Dakota understood, watching her lean into them, eyes with desperate sparkles, her smile looking ready to fall into a raging scowl if they didn’t give her the answer she wanted. And how for most of that statement, she said ‘I’ rather than ‘we’.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll get something cool,” Dakota pulled a smile, a smile that was always meant to please. They could tell that she just desperately wanted to be special, to be the ‘main character’. And honestly, Dakota was too scared to tell Brittney that this wasn’t an anime, that somehow, they were dragged to another world probably by accident. This wasn’t an anime and they weren’t special…

But, Brittney hearing what they said grinned, hugging onto them tightly, “Ah! Thank you, Dakota, I feel so much better now!” she pushed her cheek against theirs, pressing herself against them. They tensed, attempting to subtly pull away, they really didn’t want to randomly get hugged, especially not right now. But, they just had to deal with her clinginess they supposed…

Finally, they reached the library, Crowley pushing the doors open and gesturing for them to enter. Though… they had already been there, not as guests though, but as runners.

“Alright,” Crowley snaps, some books and maps flying off the shelves before settling on a desk, he spins before taking a seat, “Get to reading, let’s see if we can find anything, yes?” he smiles up at them before quickly picking up a book, skimming through it quickly.

Brittney’s nose scrunched up, clearly annoyed by this task since she didn’t want to go home, but she still took a seat hesitantly opening a book and skimming through it. Though… Dakota could tell she wasn’t actually reading. Sighing, Dakota took a map, opening and looking though it. They wondered what this world was like. Afterglow Savannah, Land of Pyroxene, Rose Kingdom, Land of Hot Sands, Isle of Lamentation, Valley of Thorns, Nomans Kingdom, Jubilee Port, Paradise Mountains… wow, all of these names were so strange. This really did feel like some sort of fantasy world. But there certainly was no sign of anything from their own world. The map itself looked so strange and different from what their world looked like. They glance at Crowley who was now flipping through a different book. Sighing, they just push the map to the side and pick up a book.

Unlike Crowley, who was skimming, and Brittney, who wasn’t even reading, Dakota was sure to read the books thoroughly. Even if this wasn’t with the goal of finding their own world, it was teaching them more about this world, and who knows, that might be useful in the future. Well, depending on how soon they’re able to go home. But… it seemed like this world was somewhat based on Disney. They realized this because in one of the books they found, it mentioned ‘The Great Seven’, the Queen of Hearts, Scar, Ursula, Jafar, the Beautiful Queen aka the Evil Queen, Hades, and Maleficent. However, this world saw them as heroes of some sort. It was quite strange.

Dakota was about to pick up another book when Crowley snapped his close, speaking, “There really isn't anything. Not only the world map, but the name of your home isn't written in any history,” he was in disbelief before turning on them, questioning, “Are you truly from where you say? You aren't lying to me by chance? Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet…” he pauses for a moment before muttering, “There's also the possibility you're from another world.”

“I think we’re from another world,” Brittney states, smiling, she hadn’t read anything but she was already so invested in how she was isekai-ed, “Since this world is so different from what we remember. Right, Dakota?” she smiles back at them. Dakota nods slightly, glancing at Crowley. 

“What did you both have on you when you came here? Did either of you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe... Ah, you, you have a bag?” he points at Dakota, who completely freezes. Slowly, they nod and set their bag on the table, opening it up. Shockingly, well, shocking to them at least, none of their stuff looked like it had ever been soaked through. 

“Yeah, um, I mostly just have some stuff from my school… ah, here’s my wallet…” they pulled out a very worn out wallet that looked ready to fall apart. They opened it, pulling out a student id, though, the picture they had inside of it was of them with long hair. They frown before sighing and handing it to Crowley. 

“It seems that you were telling the truth, I’ve never heard of this school…” he pauses before sighing, handing the id back to Dakota, “This is concerning. I can't just let people who can't use magic to stay at school. However, as an educator, I can't just toss two penniless teenagers out on the street with no form of communication,” he pauses for a small moment before smiling to himself, “For I am gracious.” He pauses again after that, though, considering what to do with the both of them.

“Hmmmm…” Crowley taps at his chin before suddenly brightening, snapping his fingers as the books and maps shot back to the shelves, “That’s right! There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you can clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there. For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there! Then I will look for a way for you to return home,” he sighs breathily, pressing a hand to his chest as he smiles, “My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators. We had better be on our way. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it.” He hums, quickly pushing both Brittney and Dakota out of the library and starts dragging them to wherever this dorm was.


	5. Author's Note: An Apology

I am extremely sorry to everyone who has been reading this story and was sad or upset when I suddenly stopped writing for... 4 months now? Well, that's mainly cause I ended up getting stressed and with Covid, just, well, I ended up just pushing this project to the side even though I had been very excited for it. So, I'm going to TRY and get back into writing this again, might not be the most often of updates, but I promise that I'm going to start writing again. After all, this is my first work on AO3! I don't want it to go down the gutter!! Thank you to anyone who was patient enough to stick around and still get updates from this, if there was ever anyone in the first place.


	6. Getting Ignored and a Dusty Old Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A PROPER UPDATE!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll do my best to keep them coming!

They stand before an old and rusted gate, the doors hanging open a bit, making it obvious that the gate was just barely hanging off its hinges. Looking to the left and right, the entire fence looked ready to collapse with just a weak breeze. Brittney’s nose scrunched up in disgust as she looked at the gate and then up the path towards the building. It looked like a haunted mansion, to be honest. The shingles were falling off, plenty of the windows looked broken while others appeared to be boarded up, plants and vines were growing up it’s sides, some even looking as though they were worming their vines in. The trees around it were all dead and barren, no leaves could be seen on any of them and there weren’t even any animals.  


“... This is…” Dakota starts before Brittney interrupts, turning to Crowley, her brows furrowed upwards and her voice pleading, “That house is falling apart!”  


“Right, right,” the glowing orbs of what the two could assume were his eyes rolled behind the mask, “This way please,” Crowley smiles and continues walking, not even really addressing Brittney’s concerns, much less Dakota’s.  


Though, what Crowley did do was gesture for one of them to open the gate for the group. Dakota sighs heavily, grip shifting on their backpack, and they glance at Brittney. She was leaning away from it, nose still scrunches, and hands up around her chest, and her balance looked so off that, just like the gate, if a weak breeze came by she’d be knocked down.  


Dakota turns back towards the gate before walking closer and gently pushing the gate open… or at least that was their intention. Instead, the gates both clattered to the ground, the gentle touch being too much for them to handle. Along the line of the fence as well, a few of them shuttered, some parts of the fence collapsing as well. Dakota’s expression fell, would the entire house be like this??  


Crowley startled a bit, the glow brightening just a bit before shrinking and he quickly moved to ignore it. Stepping over the gate, he smiles back at the two, “This way, please!”  
Brittney stares in what must have been an expression of shocked horror, glancing at Dakota before turning back to Crowley, “Seriously?!” she practically shouts before covering her mouth with her hands, startling herself. Luckily, Crowley was already walking and obviously didn’t care, lifting his key-like cane and flicking it a bit, gesturing for them to follow already. She stamps her feet a bit before chasing after Crowley, not wanting to be left behind.  


Sighing again, Dakota follows, jumping over the fallen gate before walking behind the two ahead of them. They glanced at at the surroundings, at how the trees seemed to be reaching down for them, how the shadows stretched towards their ankles… it was honestly pretty creepy. Though, Dakota froze when they were glancing at the building, did… did they just see a figure…? It had been tall and it seemed to hide right when they saw it, did… did it have…? No, no no no, they must just be imagining things.  


Walking faster, they try to catch up to Crowley and Brittney, though, in their sudden rush they ended up stepping on a stair which immediately crumbled under their wait and they fell face first into the stone ground.  


“Oww…” they mumble, wincing a bit as they slowly pick themselves up, hand going to their chin before flinching, oh yeah, that would definitely bruise. Not to mention how the steps stabbed into their chest and stomach and upper legs. Sighing heavily, they stand a bit shakily, wincing again, before carefully walking after Crowley and Brittney.  


Neither of them had turned to look at them when they fell.  


They must not have noticed.  


Oh well.  


Either way, the trio arrived at the door of the building. Crowley happily pushed the door open and quickly caused what was practically an avalanche of dust to fall. Brittney coughed and sneezed, covering her mouth with one hand while the other waved, trying to push the dust away. Crowley meanwhile let out a small cough but quickly pretended that none of that happened as he stepped inside, a small puff of dust going up with each step.  


Brittney stayed at the door, brows furrowed upwards, face twisted into disgust and hand covering her mouth and nose, not wanting to breathe any of the dust in, “I… I think I’ll stay out here…” she trails off, taking a small step back.  


Dakota walked past her using the sleeves of the strange robe that they were dressed in to cover their mouth, it definitely helped… but they could feel the dust already beginning to settle in their hair and was getting in their eyes. They squinted, frowning a bit, before sighing.  


“Ahem!” Crowley coughed a bit, grabbing the duos attention, or perhaps it was just cause dust got in his throat. “Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain. I'm going back to do more research,” Crowley smiles, clapping his hands together before beginning to make his way out, past Brittney, before freezing and turning back with a smile, “Make yourselves at home, and don't go wandering around the school! Goodbye~!” he waves somewhat playfully before turning on his heel and quickly walking away, doing his best to subtly brush off the dust that had gotten on him.  


Brittney watched Crowley go, somewhat desperate, as Dakota was already getting to try and brush some of the dust away. Though, the attempt was mostly worthless given how they didn’t have a duster or anything that could actually do that…  


“Oh my god! I can’t believe this!” Brittney exclaims, stamping her foot again before whipping back towards Dakota, “What are we supposed to do?? We obviously can’t sleep in there!” she whines, tugging at her long hair a bit. This wasn’t the isekai dream that she wanted!  


“Well… we honestly just at least try to clean it up a bit…” Dakota responds quietly, muffled behind the sleeve.  


“What??” she questions, about to take a step closer before flinching back in disgust of all the dust, “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”  
Dakota sighs before speaking up, “We need to try and clean up a bit,” they state simply, pausing for a moment before taking off the heavy robes. Maybe they could use it to help with cleaning…?  


“No! I… we can just sleep outside, right??? I don’t want to clean at all,” Brittney pouts, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.  
The sky thunders.  


“Um… well, if you want to I guess but…” rain begins to pour down heavily and Brittney practically screams in shock, “I wouldn’t recommend it…” they trail off as she jumps into the dusty building, coughing and sneezing up a storm right off the bat, panicking a bit.  


“I-i’m really allergic to dust,” she says, stuttering a bit as she squeezes her eyes shut and covers her mouth and nose with the robes.  


“Oh!” Dakota panics a bit at hearing that, some people were deathly allergic to dust, right?? Oh dear, “U-um, I’ll try and clean up a bit then--” they stammer a bit before rushing about, using their robes to try and clean up some of the dust. Eventually, as they looked around more, they found a feather duster, of course, it was very old and already covered in dust but Dakota shook it off a bit and wiped it on the robes before managing to use it. They also at one point used the rain to get the robes damp to help with scrubbing.  


Eventually, they managed to clean it up enough that Brittney wasn’t sneezing every few seconds, her nose and eyes were very red by the end though, she definitely didn’t look like little miss perfect.  


“Are you ok…?” Dakota questions.  


She nods a bit, “Th-thank you Dakota,” she smiles a bit, clearly grateful.”  


“Ok, well, I cleaned up the couch a bit too, so, you can sit there if you’d lik--” Dakota is cut off by a cat charging into the room.  


“HYIIIII!!!” it exclaims, wait, was that…? “It's really coming down!!” it shouts, scampering around and shaking it’s little body. Brittney almost screams again before covering her mouth as Dakota just freezes.  


The cat, Grim, finally paused before smirking cockily up at the duo, snickering a bit, “Gyahaha! You've got this stupid look on your face like a spider being attacked by a water gun!” his expression twists into one of sceiving, smirk widening and tone somewhat quieter, “I'll have no trouble sneaking back into school. If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming!” he shouts the last bit, shaking his furry paws at the sky and laughing maniacally, clearly talking to himself at this point. There’s a bright flash of light before thunder practically shakes the house. Grim jumps, landing on all fours and shaking a bit before quickly trying to return to his previous confident stance as if nothing had happened.  


“Oh my god Dakota get him out of here!” Brittney cries out, shrinking back on the couch, but Dakota ignores her.  


“Why do you even want to get into this school?” they question crouching down a bit to be more even with Grim. Honestly, they were confused by this.  


"That's simple!” he exclaims, turning to Dakota with an excited expression, “I'm a genius who is destined to be a great magician! I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up, but…” he trails off, looking away, brows furrowing a bit before quickly snapping back up and crossing his little cat paws, “Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this,” he complains before grinning again, “So that's why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don't get it!” he exclaims.  


“You’re… powerful…?” Brittney asks quietly, slowly warming up to the idea of the creepy flaming cat and shifting closer. After all, he wasn’t trying to burn them to death this time.  


“Of course I am!” he exclaims proudly before flinching as water drips onto his tail, “NYAAA! So cold!! The roof is leaking!!!” he cries out as more water drips onto his fur, “FGYAAAAA! It keeps coming!!!” he whimpers, “My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!”  


“We have to get a bucket! Dakota, are there any buckets??” she questions, visibly concerned as she looks at them.  


“Whaa?? A bucket? Magic should fix this leak up real quick!” Grim grins, placing his paws on his… hips? Yes, hips, cat hips.  


“Well… uh…” Brittney trails off, averting her eyes. After all, she was pretty sure that she had magic, she was obviously the one getting isekaied, but… well… she had not idea how to do anything.  


“We don’t have magic,” Dakota states, rubbing their arm a bit, definitely feeling awkward. After all, this was a magical world and they knew for a fact that they weren’t magical.  


“Whaa?!?” Grim’s eyes widened a bit before he cackled, “Neither of you can use magic? Pfft! You're both useless!!!” Dakota shrinks back a bit, frowning while Brittney gasps, offended.  


“I’m not useless!!” She shouts, jumping to her feet, “You’re the useless one, what would you do if we chose to just throw you out into the rain? Or call Crowley back so that he can deal with you? Hm??” she hisses angrily, glaring down at him.  


“What, no! You can’t throw me out! I’ll burn you to a crisp!” Grim hisses, the flames in his ears growing a bit, well, that is until a drop of water lands directly on one and he flinches, covering his ears and pouting.  


“Hmph!” Brittney turns away, crossing her arms before jumping as suddenly a lot of water drips on her, “Wyaaa!! Dakota!! Go find some buckets please,” she pleads, though her voice still tinged with annoyance from her conversation with Grim.  


Dakota sighs, glancing between the Brittney and Grim, of course they were the one getting sent out to do this… sighing, they nod. “Alright… I will hang on…” Dakota sighs before turning and walking off down the halls. They didn’t think that leaving Brittney and Grim alone would be the best of ideas… but at least this would also give them a break from those two. Plus… time to think.  


Everything had been so stressful already and they honestly weren’t sure hot to feel about any of it. After all, they didn’t know if they even wanted to go home, though so far they didn’t really want to stay here, either. Dakota pauses for a moment, hand going to their chin, if there was a way to go back to their world… could they ask to be placed somewhere else in the world?? Would they even be able to handle living on their own like that though?? They sigh heavily before sneezing due to the dust.  


Whatever, they would just worry about all of this later. Quickly, they walk, their goal currently being to try and find the kitchen. That’s where a bucket would be, right…? Or maybe it would be best to try and just find a cleaning closet? Dakota sighs, geez, this was annoying. And they were also doing all the work so far…  


They hear a clatter from a room behind them and freeze, slowly turning back and watching a door slowly creaking open before stopping. They take a very small step back, brows furrowed.  


“Hello…?” they ask hesitantly, biting their lip a bit and getting ready to bolt. “Brittney? Grim? Is that you?” were those two seriously trying to prank them or something…?  


They jolt, whipping their head around, it felt like something was just behind them but… they couldn’t see anything. Dakota frowns, crossing their arms to try and subtly hug themself, needing some form of comfort. They hated scary things like whatever was going on.  


All of the doors in the hallways slam open and they scream, sprinting back towards the group, hearing a child-like giggling surrounding them.  


They get to a cross section and freeze, they… they didn’t know which way was which…  


“We haven’t had a guest in sooo long~”


End file.
